In recent years, a transmission rate has increased and multimedia services, such as music and movie services, have been achieved by a mobile communication service. With the provision of the services, a communication frequency bandwidth has been broadened. For example, the maximum bandwidth is 5 MHz in a three-generation mobile communication system typified by a wideband-code division multiple access (W-CDMA) system, is 20 MHz in a long term evolution (LTE) system, and is 200 MHz in an LTE-Advanced system developed to further broaden the bandwidth and increase the transmission rate.
In the LTE system or the LTE-Advanced system, a modulation and coding scheme and the number of resource blocks are determined by the conditions of a transmission path and a packet transmission rate varies depending on the conditions of the transmission path. Therefore, a device which enables the tester to check the packet transmission rate has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).